Tempestade
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: A chuva sempre está presente, sendo testemunha de encontros e separações. Dependendo de sua intensidade, os pingos podem castigar ou confortar. NiChu.  Japão/China


Hetalia não me pertence, todos sabem. Fanfic feita como presente de amigo secreto para Darko-san. Um pouco de amor asiático para você. Obrigada por me (obrigar) dar o incentivo (motivo) que precisava para uma NiChu!

E um agradecimento à **draquete** por ter betado para mim.

Vamos à fic. Boa leitura.

**Tempestade**

_Caía violenta, castigando os passantes, afugentando as pessoas por trazer todas as suas tristezas à tona. Os pingos eram grossos, machucando a pele; era impossível definir se era dia ou noite devido ao breu. A única iluminação além das luzes da casa vinha dos raios que riscavam o céu. E o céu? Este se encontrava vermelho como um mar de sangue, como um presságio do que aconteceria._

_**x**_

Todo início de ano, Wang Yao reunia a família em sua casa. Até mesmo o norte-coreano fazia questão de ir, embora precisasse se controlar – e muito – para não brigar com o outro que se dizia mais coreano que ele. Apenas um dos asiáticos não ia: Honda Kiku. Mesmo depois de tudo, Yao driblava a raiva e a tristeza e o convidava para jantar, mas ou era ignorado ou o nipônico afirmava estar ocupado e nunca aparecia, desconsiderando o fato do chinês organizar a reunião sempre durante a folga de ano novo que Kiku tirava. E só fazia isto pois sabia que ele tinha poucos descansos durante o ano. Doía no chinês ver-se deixado de lado pelo japonês, mas sempre conseguia ignorar a mágoa e vestir seu melhor sorriso para seus irmãos.

Yao só não imaginava que sempre era observado por um par de olhos escuros e tristes, hesitantes. Escondido por entre as folhagens, segurando firmemente seu guarda-chuva para não se molhar com a chuva, o japonês via um a um dos seus ditos "irmãos" chegarem e se acomodarem, enquanto o mais velho fazia questão de deixar todos à vontade. Observava-os comerem juntos, se divertirem juntos. Lá no fundo, sabia querer estar com eles; estar com _ele_, mas não se permitia. Que direito tinha de rir depois de tudo que fizera? Que direito tinha de fingir que nada acontecera? Nenhum! Sabia bem de todo o sofrimento que causara, não poderia deixar todos desconfortáveis com sua presença.

Sim, sabia que era apenas uma palavra. Um único pedido de desculpas faria Yao recebê-lo de braços abertos, mas seu orgulho ainda era maior que sua vontade. E não se arrependia de tê-lo deixado: foi necessário para crescer e ver o mundo com seus próprios olhos. Agora só imaginava que não precisava ser daquele jeito.

A noite avançava e a chuva não dava sinais de que iria embora, lembrando vagamente aquele dia em que o sangue escorreu no território chinês. Mas não pensava nisso: como um bom irmão, Wang ofereceu estadia a todos – gostava de ver a casa cheia! Mas nenhum aceitou. Todos tiveram de partir por terem afazeres no dia seguinte. Claro, o sul-coreano até que queria ficar, mas foi arrastado.

"_Hora de ir"_, pensou o japonês quando todos já tinham saído de vista e Yao retirava os pratos sujos da mesa de jantar. Ocasionalmente o chinês olhava pela janela, sentindo-se ser observado, o que fez com que o japonês fechasse a sombrinha e se escondesse de forma mais eficiente atrás de uma árvore. Mas a sensação de que tinha alguém ali não sumiu para Yao. Mas, ah! Se fosse o Rússia, ele ia ver só.

Resolvendo deixar os pensamentos de lado, o chinês pegou uma sombrinha para se proteger dos pintos antes de sair de casa. O nipônico permaneceu no mesmo lugar com _medo_ – algo que há muito não sentia – de ser descoberto, o que fez com que a movimentação do outro passasse despercebida. Kiku sentia o coração acelerar de maneira absurda de modo que se não fosse a chuva tinha certeza que ouviria. Suas pernas trêmulas estavam fincadas no chão. Não tinha de reagir desse jeito! Não estava em uma guerra, não precisava de todo aquele receio. Mas a adrenalina descarregada era como se realmente corresse perigo.

- Quem está aí, aru? Responda!

Yao exclamou, estranhando aquele silêncio por baixo do barulho da chuva. Se fosse Ivan, já teria se revelado há muito tempo e inclusive ido jantar com a família. Mas o chinês não conseguia pensar em ninguém além do russo. Só se talvez... Não, impossível. Kiku não apareceria àquela hora. Mas o próprio Honda acabou se entregando de maneira involuntária: o corpo arrastou-se pelo tronco da árvore até alcançar o chão, sentando-se sobre o mesmo, fazendo as folhagens mais próximas se moverem. O sínico estava pronto para voltar para casa, convencido de que era sua imaginação quando ouviu aquele barulho. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeito! E se realmente fosse o Japão? Sentiu uma fagulha de esperança se acender dentro de si. Ele poderia ter chego atrasado e ficado com vergonha de entrar – foi a melhor desculpa que a mente confusa de Yao arrumou. Abandonando seu guarda-chuva, correu até o local, descobrindo estar certo: não sabia os motivos, mas o nipônico estava realmente ali, embora prestes a ir embora mais uma vez.

Não... Apesar de Kiku estar se afastando, decidiu que ao menos agora iria impedi-lo. Não estava caído no chão, muito menos banhado em sangue, então conseguiria. Foi o que Yao disse consigo mesmo, forçando seus pés a caminharem em direção ao mais novo, por mais pesado que eles pudessem parecer.

- Kiku!

Chamou firme, o que fez o próprio chinês ficar surpreso. O japonês parou, ficando apreensivo, sem se voltar para o outro - o que deixou Yao apreensivo. Tinha de escolher as palavras certas, caso contrário, seria mais uma vez abandonado.

- Está tarde para ir para casa, aru... Todos já foram, mas se você quiser ficar...

O tom era hesitante apesar do sorriso constante nos lábios chineses, mas alto o suficiente para se sobrepor à chuva. Mas Yao falhara: o nipônico voltou a caminhar. Desesperado, com o nervosismo se manifestando em forma de lágrimas, o chinês se apressou, recolhendo a mão no último segundo, terminando por não segurar o pulso do outro.

- Vamos lá, aru... Fique comigo essa noite!

Sem aviso prévio, o nipônico girou o corpo, dando meia volta e aproximando-se do outro com passos rápidos. Sem dar tempo para Yao pensar, tomou-lhe a face entre as mãos, selando os lábios de maneira intensa, apesar de leve, no minuto mais demorado da vida do mais velho. Quando se afastou, o japonês ficou a encarar o outro, esperando alguma reação. Somente após despertar do choque que o chinês criou alguma distância, desvencilhando-se das mãos do menor, cobrindo a boca com uma das mangas da vestimenta, sentindo a face queimar.

- N-nós somos irmãos, aru! Não pode... Não deve fazer mais isso!

- Cale-se. – Bradou o nipônico, em um tom controlado, apesar dos olhos estreitados demonstrarem certa irritação. – Não sou seu irmão, China. Não me inclua no seu teatro de "família feliz". Pare de me tratar como uma criança!

Mas exagerou. As lágrimas nas pálpebras do chinês finalmente caíram, misturando-se às gotas que se precipitavam do céu. O japonês mordeu discretamente o próprio lábio inferior ao ver o que fizera. Sempre acabava machucando o outro, agindo sem pensar, como se fosse uma criança mimada. Mas já não era uma criança e Yao não levaria as falas neutramente cortantes na brincadeira. Sabia que estava fazendo-lhe mal. Uma hora ele se cansaria.

- Você está certo, aru. Desculpe-me.

Abaixou a cabeça e Kiku teve a impressão de ouvir algo trincando. Seria imaginação? Não... Não era. Tinha certeza apenas pela postura cabisbaixa assumida pelo outro. Suspirando, o japonês tomou cuidadosamente o punho que o outro trazia cerrado, fazendo o caminho contrário, guiando-o até a casa.

- Eu exagerei.

Devido ao tom baixo que o nipônico usara, Yao ficou na dúvida se era mesmo a voz dele ou se apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Por mais que agora estivesse sendo tratado com gentileza, doía. Seria aquilo que Kiku sentia quando Yao tentava protegê-lo? Particularmente, o chinês sentia-se abalado, um tanto quanto inútil naquele momento, enquanto o mais novo ajudava-o a entrar em casa, guiando-lhe até o quarto para fazer com que se sentasse na cama, na intenção de secar as mechas castanhas após soltá-las.

- Vamos... Não fique assim. – Hesitou, mas optou por chamá-lo. – Yao.

Era como se tivesse jogado a si mesmo naquela situação difícil. Talvez fosse isso que o chinês sentiu todas as (poucas) vezes que o japonês ficou prestes a chorar por algum machucado ou chateação. Por mais que toda vez tentasse esconder, o chinês parecia ter um sentido especial para reparar quando seus sentimentos estavam abalados. Yao não conseguiu conter que um riso trêmulo escapasse dos lábios trêmulos ao constatar um fato:

- Inversão de papéis, não é, aru? – Fechou os olhos. – Mas não é tão ruim se você me chamar pelo nome.

Kiku sentiu um aperto no peito, colocando a toalha no topo da cabeça dele, vendo-o tremer de frio. Tudo por sua culpa...! E não conseguia nem murmurar um "desculpe-me". Deslizou os dedos pelo objeto, alcançando a vestimenta casual do chinês, abrindo o fecho da mesma – o que assustou seu dono, fitando surpreso o menor.

- O-o que está fazendo, aru? – Tinha sido beijado momentos antes!

O japonês fechou os olhos, recordando-se de um episódio de sua infância, mas dessa vez acontecia realmente o inverso: Yao quem perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Rindo de si mesmo de maneira discreta – Por que teve de lembrar-se disso? -, Kiku encostou carinhosamente a testa na do outro, murmurando em tom ameno:

- Não pode ficar assim. Vai se resfriar – entreabriu os olhos, observando nos do outro o brilho de reconhecimento. Foi o que ouviu naquela época, não? – Agora estamos em pé de igualdade.

Ponderou seriamente, fitando-o nos olhos. Não tinha mais motivo para ser tratado como o frágil irmão mais novo. Aproximou a face três vezes, recuando duas. Agora, daquele modo, a coragem pareceu fugir do nipônico, mas este juntou forças e encostou os lábios timidamente. Yao estava surpreso, incrédulo, em choque, mas internamente na expectativa, fechando os olhos quando os lábios alheios cobriram os seus.

Estavam frios – primeira constatação de ambos. Como se compartilhassem o pensamento, abraçaram-se; Yao envolvendo o pescoço do menor por querer aproximá-lo de si, Kiku segurando-lhe a cintura. O beijo também se intensificava, línguas e bocas buscando um maior contato para se aquecerem.

A mente do chinês falava que era errado: ainda considerava Kiku como irmãozinho! Mas ele mesmo tinha dito... Não eram irmãos de fato. E ele tinha crescido, não precisava mais de si. O beijo foi quebrado pelo japonês para alívio de ambos, podendo respirar de maneira mais eficiente, mas não durou muito tempo: Kiku começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do outro, ouvindo sua voz murmurando:

- N-não sei se devíamos fazer isso, aru...

Entreabriu os olhos, mordiscando a pele alheia, sentindo que ele estremecia em seus braços. Roçou os lábios em um caminho até o lóbulo da orelha, aonde murmurou em um tom firme:

- Não pense.

O chinês arregalou os olhos de surpresa, mas logo suspirou longamente ao sentir a orelha sendo mordiscada e contornada pela língua do japonês, segurando-se com força aos ombros dele. Os lábios voltaram a se buscar e, em meio ao calor do momento, as roupas esvaíram-se dos corpos e caíram no chão, enquanto seus donos deitavam-se na cama. Mais exatamente, o japonês fazia com que o chinês se deitasse com certa delicadeza, deixando-o de costas para si após quebrar o contato entre os lábios, ganhando como resposta um murmúrio contrariado do mais velho. O gesto infantil fez que Kiku abrisse um sorriso suave e tranquilo, como há muito não o fazia para Yao.

Com cuidado, o japonês posicionou-se sobre o outro, afastando-lhe os fios que caíam pelas costas, deixando a nuca à mostra para passar a roçar os lábios ali. O toque na área sensível fazia com que o chinês se arrepiasse, soltando gemidos contidos enquanto a respiração começava a se descompassar, sentindo as leves mordidas sobre seu ombro. Utilizando-se de uma das mãos para acariciar o tórax alheio, o nipônico subiu a outra pelo pescoço e queixo do chinês, encostando o dedo indicador e médio em seus lábios.

China entreabriu os olhos com seu gesto e entendeu mais ou menos o que o outro queria. Ele não precisava falar para que o compreendesse e já não se importava mais com o que faziam. Considerava errado, mas sua mente estava turva demais para perceber isso. Voltando a fechar os olhos, o sínico começou a lamber os dedos do japonês, colocando-os na boca para umidecê-los. Quando achou que era o suficiente, retirou-os de lá, beijando a face do que estava embaixo de si, continuando as carícias que fazia com os lábios enquanto descia uma das mãos para a região íntima dele para massageá-la. Misturando-se aos gemidos de prazer, vieram murmúrios de dor, pois o japonês começava a introduzir um dos dedos em sua entrada para acostumá-lo a sensação antes de possuí-lo.

Após achar que Yao já estava acostumado, Kiku abraçou-lhe firmemente a cintura para começar a invadi-lo, precisando pressionar os lábios entre si para abafar um gemido de prazer, arqueando as costas para voltar a mordiscar os ombros do chinês. Estava com a mente inebriada de prazer – desejava-o há tanto! Mas não deixava que isso fizesse com que se esquecesse do chinês, ficando parado algum tempo para que ele se acostumasse com a dor.

"_Kiku"_ – Yao chamou em um murmúrio, só então o nipônico entendeu que poderia se movimentar. E o fez. De início lentamente, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos, os seus gemidos contidos misturando-se aos do chinês, que já não controlava o tom. Em compensação, ambos mantinham os olhos fechados, como se houvessem combinado fazer isto para sentir melhor os toques, o entrelaçar de dedos, as peles se roçando.

Não diziam mais nada. Não faziam juras de amor, a única coisa que saíam da boca de ambos os orientais, entre gemidos e suspiros, eram seus nomes. Um chamava o outro como se fosse uma espécie de mantra e, chegando ao ápice do momento de prazer, soltaram um grito em uníssono – mesmo que o do japonês fosse mais rouco e, consequentemente, mais baixo.

Deixando o corpo exausto cair sobre o do chinês, finalmente abriu os olhos. Demorou um pouco, mas quando se ergueu para retirar-se de dentro dele, visualizou a cicatriz que havia nas costas do mais velho. Cicatriz que ele havia feito. Arqueou as costas, apoiando somente a testa no final da nuca dele, indagando em um tom baixo:

- Ainda dói...?

Yao ouviu a voz dele distante e não soube inicialmente o motivo da pergunta. Apesar do cansaço, sentia-se bem. Quando entendeu, sorriu de maneira acolhedora, pousando uma das mãos sobre a do nipônico que estava ao lado de sua face – mas realizava este gesto apenas por não ter como abraçá-lo.

- Não, aru... Já não dói mais.

Nessa noite, alguma coisa poderia ter mudado. Só uma que não: acabou que Kiku quem foi embalado para dormir pelo chinês... Não adiantava. Algumas manias não mudavam.

_**x**_

Na manhã seguinte, de chuva só restara o chão molhado e as folhagens pingando o resquício da precipitação. E Yao levantou assustado, encontrando-se sozinho no quarto, por mais que seu corpo e os lençóis desarrumados lhe dessem a certeza de que tudo que acontecera não foi um sonho.

- Kiku...?

Chamou, sem obter resposta. As lágrimas logo subiram aos olhos, mas logo reparou em algo que não estava ali na noite anterior: sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, estava uma flor. Mais exatamente uma camélia vermelha. Reconhecimento e sinceridade. Com uma alegria repentina, inclinou-se, pegando a flor contra si e sentindo o aroma, só então vendo um pequeno bilhete.

"_Yao,_

_Saí mais cedo pois tive que ir trabalhar. Desculpe-me."_

E uma assinatura. Apenas isso... Mas arrancou um pequeno riso do chinês. Teria de dar um jeito de acabar com aquela mania de Kiku de se desculpar por coisas bobas. Porque já não havia motivo. Aceitou o pedido de perdão silencioso da noite anterior.

**Fim**

E então~? Reviews?


End file.
